


Совместная работа

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Investigations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кацуре и Ямазаки приходится вместе раскрывать злодейский план Такасуги.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 1





	Совместная работа

Патрулировать город вместе с Хиджикатой Ямазаки приходилось не часто, но когда приходилось, это всегда было незабываемо. Но на этот раз, казалось, всё обошлось – за весь день им не встретился ни один террорист. Даже улицу никто в неположенном месте не переходил.  
– Ямазаки, вон моё любимое кафе. Сгоняй, принеси мне кофе и пончик. Скажи, что мой особый, они знают, – приказал Хиджиката. Даже на него спокойный день произвёл умиротворяющее впечатление, он позволил себе расслабиться. Ямазаки пошёл в кафе, купил пончик с майонезом за свои же деньги, подумал, что Хиджиката жмот, выдержал сочувственный взгляд продавщицы, которая была уверена, что от таких пончиков и умереть можно, и вернулся к Хиджикате. И тут всё пошло не так.  
Только Ямазаки протянул Хиджикате стаканчик с кофе и пончик, как тот сказал:  
– Смотри, что это там за тип с катаной?  
Ямазаки обернулся. Действительно, вооружённый мужчина, опасливо оглядываясь и пряча катану на боку, продвигался по противоположной стороне улицы.  
– Куда это он крадётся? – ухмыльнулся Хиджиката. – Бросай это, пойдём за ним.  
Ямазаки с сожалением оставил еду на лавочке. Они перешли улицу и на безопасном расстоянии следовали за подозрительным субъектом.  
– Может, нужно его догнать и сразу арестовать? – спросил Ямазаки.  
– Лучше проследим, вдруг он приведёт нас в логово Кацуры, – ответил Хиджиката.  
Ямазаки подумал, что скорее они упустят подозреваемого из виду на людной улице, но промолчал. По крайней мере Хиджикате не следовало пытаться кого-то выслеживать, он совершенно не умел быть незаметным. Потому не прошло и пары минут, как подозреваемый каким-то шестым чувством, присущим всем преступникам, почувствовал, что за ним следят, и кинулся бежать, распихивая попавшихся на пути прохожих. Он явно хотел свернуть с людной улицы, где ему мешали убегать.  
– Стоять! Шинсенгуми! – заорал Хиджиката и бросился за ним, на ходу вытаскивая катану. – Ямазаки, подрезай!  
Ямазаки устремился наискосок, в надежде перехватить убегающего прежде, чем тот успеет нырнуть в лабиринт маленьких, тёмных переулков О-Эдо. Но тот увидел, что Ямазаки идёт ему наперерез и вильнул в сторону. Боковым зрением Ямазаки заметил, что Хиджиката был ещё далеко.  
"Уйдёт!" – понял Ямазаки. Этого допустить было никак нельзя, настало время применить секретное оружие. У Ямазаки был только один-единственный шанс, если не сработает, только он будет виноват, что подозреваемого упустили. Но времени раздумывать не было. Ямазаки схватил ракетку, вытащил из кармана воланчик, почти на бегу прицелился и запустил его прямо в голову подозреваемого. Тот вскрикнул, споткнулся и упал. Он сразу же попытался опять подняться на ноги, но тут подоспел Хиджиката и приставил ему к горлу кончик катаны.  
– Набегался? – язвительно спросил Хиджиката.  
– Живым меня не возьмёте! – со злобой ответил подозреваемый, сунул что-то в рот и уже через секунду он позеленел и сквозь его сжатые зубы полезла пена. Он пару раз дёрнулся и затих.  
– Что за чёрт, он отравился! – удивился Хиджиката. Это что-то новенькое, обычно террористы так не делали. – Ямазаки, возвращаемся в казармы. Жмурика бери.  
Ямазаки грустно посмотрел на труп. Он выглядел тяжёлым.

***

После случая с самоубийством подозреваемого все нарушители порядка притаились, даже обычных пьяных драк уже вторую неделю не было. В городе что-то было не ладно.  
– Может, у них летние каникулы? – шутил Кондо. Но Ямазаки знал, что причина более серьёзна, он много времени проводил на улицах и чувствовал, что атмосфера в О-Эдо изменилась. Какая-то неясная опасность нависла над городом. Хиджиката тоже это понимал, потому нещадно гонял подчинённых патрулировать город и узнавать, в чём же дело. Ямазаки в очередной раз пожалел, что у него в Шинсенгуми особенная должность – другие катаются по городу в полицейских машинах с кондиционером, а он должен плестись пешком по пыльным улицам и прислушиваться, не говорят ли люди чего подозрительного.  
По дороге Ямазаки попался маленький магазинчик мороженого. "Я не отлыниваю от патруля, я просто обязан заглянуть и в этот магазин, никогда не знаешь, где окажется база террористов", сказал себе Ямазаки и нащупал в кармане кошелёк. Из магазина он вышел с пластмассовой плошкой, в которой уместилось три шарика мороженого. На горячем воздухе они сразу начали таять. Ямазаки присел на лавку перед магазином и, не торопясь, принялся есть. А ведь скоро у него должен быть выходной. Может, тогда в кино сходить? Или, тут Ямазаки смущённо ухмыльнулся своим мыслям, в Ёшивару? Если, конечно, выходной не отменят из-за странной обстановки в городе.  
– Тут свободно? – вопрос прервал его размышления.  
– Да, пожалуйста, – Ямазаки подвинулся на конец скамейки и краем глаза принялся наблюдать за человеком, который его потревожил. Всегда наблюдать за окружающими – одна из ценных шпионских привычек. Одет не по-японски, в розовой толстовке с надписью DJ Ozura, длинные волосы торчали из-под кепки... Ямазаки чуть слышно хмыкнул – нашёлся модник, одного такого уже в казармах перевоспитали. Но что-то в этом человеке было смутно знакомое.  
– Наконец я нашёл тебя! – внезапно обратился тот к Ямазаки.  
– Вы кто? – насторожился Ямазаки и на всякий случай прикинул, сможет ли ткнуть ему в глаз пластмассовой ложечкой от мороженого.  
Незнакомец усмехнулся и снял кепку.  
– Кацура! – Ямазаки вскочил и выхватил катану.  
– Сядь, ты людей пугаешь, – невозмутимо ответил Кацура.  
– Ты пришёл меня убить?  
– Зачем мне убивать тебя? Если бы я хотел расправиться с Шинсенгуми, я бы начал с самой верхушки.  
– Аа... – Ямазаки раздосадованно опустил катану. Ну вот, даже террористы им не интересуются. – Так чего тебе надо?  
– Но я не Такасуги, я не собираюсь никого убивать, – продолжил Кацура, совершенно проигнорировав вопрос. – Наоборот, я хочу избежать кровопролития.  
– Ты хочешь добровольно сдаться Шинсенгуми? – высказал догадку Ямазаки.  
– Нет! Не перебивай. Такасуги сейчас в О-Эдо и планирует крупное дело. Мне уже почти удалось выяснить, что именно.  
– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – Ямазаки сунул катану обратно в ножны и присел на край скамейки.  
– Даже Шинсенгуми пытаются защитить мир в О-Эдо. Хоть наши убеждения разные, цель у нас одна. – Наверное, недоверие было написано у Ямазаки на лице, потому что Кацура вздохнул и продолжил: – А ещё ваши постоянные патрули мешают мне вербовать людей в Джои.  
– Ну извиняюсь, что мешаем, выполняя нашу работу, – Ямазаки вложил в голос столько сарказма, сколько посмел. Наверное, это было немного, потому что Кацура или не понял, или просто проигнорировал подколку.  
– Шинсенгуми не нужно в это дело вмешиваться, я сам справлюсь. Не волнуйся, пока в этом городе есть истинные Джои, – тут Кацура показал на себя, – всё будет в порядке! Просто будьте начеку!  
– Такие решения не в моей компетенции, но могу тебе заранее сказать – Шинсенгуми не отступают при виде опасности! – сказал Ямазаки. Весь разговор казался ему странным, это вполне могла быть какая-то ловушка, кто знает, в чём истинная цель Кацуры.  
– А ты смелый парень, – усмехнулся Кацура. – Я ещё в прошлый раз заметил, что ты бы неплохо вписался в Джои. Потому я и выбрал именно тебя для контакта с Шинсенгуми.  
– В какой прошлый раз?  
– Когда ты пытался к нам внедриться.  
– Ты запомнил меня? – удивился Ямазаки. Даже люди, которые его видели каждый день, казалось, с трудом могли вспомнить его лицо. В незаметности и была особая ценность Ямазаки как шпиона. А Кацура так просто запомнил! Не зря он лидер Джои... В ответ Кацура пожал плечами, как будто это для него обычное дело.  
Ямазаки почесал затылок. С одной стороны, где это видано, чтобы Кацура сотрудничал с Шинсенгуми? А с другой, не похоже, что это обман. Может, следовало попробовать просто арестовать Кацуру и не вступать в переговоры? Потом начальство бы разобралось, правду тот говорит или нет. Но Ямазаки точно знал, что с катаной Кацура обращается куда лучше него, даже задержать Кацуру до прибытия подкрепления наверное не удалось бы.  
\- Ну ладно, мне пора! – Кацура не стал дожидаться результатов размышлений Ямазаки, кивнул ему, нацепил опять кепку и ушёл. Ямазаки выпил совершенно растаявшее мороженое и решил вернуться в казармы. Кажется, его миссия была выполнена.

***

– Такасуги здесь? За что мы платим нашим информаторам, если всё узнаём последними? – Хиджиката так стиснул зубы, что перекусил сигарету.  
– Теперь понятно, почему последние пару недель всё так притихло, – заметил Кондо.  
– Нужно попытаться узнать, что он планирует. Наверное, что-то крупное, раз его сообщник покончил с собой, чтобы его не выдать, – сказал Ямазаки. Сомнений в том, что умерший подозреваемый связан с Такасуги, не было ни у кого. – Но мы даже не знаем, где он скрывается.  
– Скорее всего, в космическом порту Терминала, – сказал Окита и кинул в Хиджикату парой остро заточенных карандашей.  
– Это ещё почему? – спросил тот, без труда уклоняясь.  
– В последний раз, когда мы его видели, он сотрудничал с аманто. Значит, он бывал в космосе. Терминал не подвластен законам О-Эдо, он в инопланетной юрисдикции. Следовательно, нам не выдадут информацию о прибытии его корабля, полная конфиденциальность. Что может быть лучше для террориста? – объяснил Окита.  
– Нужно заставить их передать нам данные о всех прилетевших сюда кораблях за последние пару недель, так мы наверняка узнаем, там ли Такасуги.  
– Они этого не сделают. Сюда летает много важных амантовских шишек, дипломатическая неприкосновенность, они не захотят, чтобы кто-то знал об их делишках на Земле.  
– Да, пожалуй, – Хиджиката поморщился от неприятной необходимости согласиться с Окитой.  
– Значит нужно как-то разузнать обо всём изнутри, – сказал Ямазаки.  
Хиджиката пожевал огрызок сигареты. Никто не сказал вслух, что это может быть опасная миссия, но не было и нужды говорить – ясно, что любое дело, где замешан Такасуги, может быть опасным.  
– Что планируешь делать? – спросил он Ямазаки.  
– Попробую наняться на работу в Терминал, там всегда нужны новые люди, – сказал Ямазаки.  
– Верно, там слишком часто бывают несчастные случаи со смертельным исходом, так что работников много не бывает, – с садистской улыбкой заметил Окита. Ямазаки поёжился.  
– Хорошо, я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе выдали новое удостоверение личности, так никто не заподозрит связей с Шинсенгуми. Оставишь катану в казармах, туда лучше брать оружие понезаметнее. Твоя задача – добыть информацию о планах Такасуги, не рискуй без надобности, – приказал Хиджиката.  
– Есть!

***

Поступить на работу в Терминал оказалось легче, чем сдать экзамен в Джои. Нужно было просто пройти собеседование с двумя усталыми и равнодушными сотрудниками отдела кадров. А ещё в кабинете сидел аманто, который за всё время их разговора не сказал ни слова, только пускал пузыри из носа. По крайней мере. Ямазаки думал, что это нос.  
– Тут говорится, вы раньше работали в мастерской джастэвеев, – скучающим тоном спросил один из кадровиков, тыкая в резюме Ямазаки.  
Ямазаки начал рассказывать старательно выученные факты из своей поддельной биографии, пока его не попросили замолчать. Второй человек позвонил по телефону и выяснил, что за Ямазаки не числятся никакие преступления против аманто. Конечно нет, его фальшивое резюме было идеальным.  
– Ну что же, добро пожаловать, – пожал Ямазаки руку кадровик, сразу же брезгливо вытер её об штанину и сообщил, что уже вызвал человека, который Ямазаки всё объяснит. Этим человеком оказался престарелый, щупленький мужичок в заляпанном комбинезоне. Он представился Такедой и, похоже, был любитель поговорить. Ямазаки отметил, что для получения информации это может пригодиться.  
– Ну, ты влип, парень, – довольно сказал Такеда. – Думаю, дольше пары дней ты тут не выдержишь.  
– Это почему?  
– Сегодня один механик случайно облился космическим топливом и поджёг себя. Вчера другой натолкнулся на ядовитого аманто, ну и сам представляешь... – Такеда смаковал жуткие подробности.  
У Ямазаки побежали по спине мурашки. Шутка Окиты, оказывается, была совсем не шуткой.  
Наконец они дошли до технической зоны Терминала. Ямазаки осмотрелся. Непросто будет найти корабль Такасуги – в полутёмных ангарах в доках стояли нескончаемые ряды разных космолётов, то прибывали новые, то старые увозили на погрузку и взлёт, постоянный шум, снующие как муравьи техники...  
– Пошли, найдём тебе униформу! – заглушая гам, проорал ему на ухо Такеда.  
Униформа, выданная Ямазаки, была ему немного велика и покрыта какими-то бурыми пятнами. Ямазаки очень надеялся, что это не кровь. Он переоделся, и не прекращавший болтать Такеда дал ему первое задание – вручил ведро и швабру.  
– Для новичка уборка в самый раз, – Такеда похлопал Ямазаки по плечу. – Главное, следи, чтобы луж не оставалось, если кто подскользнётся, у тебя будут проблемы. Я покажу тебе, где начинать.  
И Ямазаки полдня мыл полы. Он думал бросить это и пойти на разведку в ангар, но Такеда пару раз навещал его и проверял как идут дела. Нельзя было отлынивать от работы в первый же день, это бы вызвало подозрения. Зато Ямазаки обнаружил кое-что полезное, пока работал: кабинет с табличкой "Архив" на двери. Скорее всего, вся информация о прибытии кораблей в О-Эдо хранилась именно там, и если попасть туда, можно будет сразу узнать, где корабль Такасуги.  
К вечеру Такеда опять нашёл Ямазаки.  
– Ну, на сегодня ты всё, теперь будет работать ночная смена, – сказал он.  
– Отлично! – с чувством ответил Ямазаки, рассматривая свои скукожившиеся от воды пальцы.  
– Тогда пошли?  
– Мне ещё надо домыть кусочек, – соврал Ямазаки.  
– Старательный какой... Ну, смотри, не заблудись по пути к раздевалке, – пожал плечами Такеда и ушёл.  
Ямазаки для вида ещё поелозил тряпкой по полу, дожидаясь, чтобы вся дневная смена наверняка разошлась по домам, и отправился в архив.

***

Швабра и ведро – это как магия. Люди обычно не замечают тех, кто выглядит занято и несёт швабру с ведром, а если и замечают, то ничего подозрительного не думают. Потому по пути к архиву даже те редкие работники Терминала, что ещё только торопились покинуть здание, не остановили Ямазаки и не спросили, куда он идёт. Видно же – у человека дело, не просто так он идёт с ведром и шваброй.  
Ямазаки нашёл архив и осмотрелся. В коридоре не было никого, и он достал из внутреннего кармана отмычку и за считанные секунды вскрыл дверь.  
"Повезло, что не электронный замок", подумал Ямазаки. Он зашёл, запер за собой дверь и включил фонарик. Фонарики входили в комплектацию униформы Терминала – в ангарах, похоже, экономили на нормальном освещении. Ямазаки поставил ведро в угол и направил луч света на угадывающиеся в темноте полки.  
"Быстренько пролистать записи о прибывших кораблях за последние две недели и готово," сказал про себя Ямазаки. Но ему не повезло.  
Вместо привычных по архивам Шинсенгуми папок с бумагами на полках ровными рядами стояли диски. Ямазаки наугад вытащил один – на нём была написана дата. Значит, на каждый день один диск? Тут посмотреть их содержание негде, тогда нужно забрать с собой все четырнадцать дисков за прошлые две недели. Но это обязательно заметят, если на полке останется такая здоровенная пустая дыра. Может, поставить на это место диски с другой полки? Ямазаки задумался. И тут снаружи кто-то закопошился у дверей.  
Ямазаки быстро спрятался за полками подальше от входа, выключил фонарик и затаил дыхание. Неужели тут были камеры наблюдения, и его заметили? В замке повернулся ключ, кто-то включил свет, и послышались шаркающие шаги.  
– Пятое, пятое, куда же... – пробормотал вошедший.  
У Ямазаки пересохло во рту. Если его сейчас обнаружат... Он нащупал висевший на поясе тяжёлый разводной ключ. Шаги всё приближались, но, наконец, остановились на расстоянии буквально одной полки от Ямазаки.  
– Ага, – сказал неизвестный. Послышалась какая-то возня, шорохи доставаемых дисков, опять шаги. Открылась дверь, свет выключили и в замке опять повернулся ключ.  
Ямазаки выдохнул. Для верности он досчитал ещё до ста и наконец вылез из-за полки и включил фонарик. Пожалуй, лучше действовать проверенным методом, общение с людьми даст больше информации, чем опасные вылазки в архив. И у Ямазаки уже был план.

***

На следующее утро Ямазаки опять разговорился с Такедой.  
– Я бы никогда не смог работать пилотом, они же годами не ступают на землю, болтаются там в своём космосе! А потом на Земле и пару часов провести нельзя! – Ямазаки прикинулся болтливым простачком.  
– Да, парень, ты верно говоришь, почти такая же дрянная работа, как у нас, – покивал Такеда. – Но некоторым везёт оставаться тут подольше.  
– О чём ты? – спросил Ямазаки. Его инстинкты подсказывали, что сейчас Такеда сообщит что-то важное.  
– В четырнадцатом ангаре корабли уже вторую неделю стоят. Боссы мне говорят, Такеда, найди пустой док, места не хватает. А где найти, если вот такие торчат тут неделями, ни загружают корабль, не разгружают... Никакого порядка!  
Ямазаки поддакивал и сочувственно вздыхал, но про себя думал, что это пока лучшая его зацепка.  
– Иди-ка ты, парень, сегодня в четырнадцатый ангар работать, меня от вида этих кораблей уже тошнит. Спросишь там начальника смены, чем тебе заняться.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Ямазаки. Но спрашивать что-то у начальника смены он не планировал, это будет отличный шанс всё разузнать о Такасуги.  
Четырнадцатый ангар ничем не отличался от остальных.  
– Что я должен искать? – пробормотал Ямазаки. Его опыта не хватало, чтобы определить, какие корабли подозрительны. Наверное, нужно найти те, что давно не двигались с места, но как это определить? Ямазаки пожалел, что не узнал поточнее, где стоят корабли, которые давно не улетали. Но теперь спросить было не у кого. Ямазаки решил делать то, что у него получается лучше всего – наблюдать за людьми. Он обходил ангар, стараясь не попадаться на глаза работникам Терминала. Все, казалось, были заняты своими делами, и не обращали на Ямазаки внимания. Но тут мимо него прошли двое с катанами.  
– Ага! – тихонько порадовался Ямазаки. Обычные пассажиры и работники Терминала не носят катаны, даже местные охранники вооружены инопланетными пистолетами. Значит, эти люди подозрительны. Ямазаки на безопасном расстоянии последовал за ними. В сутолоке ангара было нелегко не потерять их из виду, но, наконец, они остановились у одного из доков. Ямазаки спрятался за цистерной с топливом и наблюдал, как один из подозреваемых нажимал кнопки у шлюза, и как потом оба зашли внутрь корабля по выдвинувшемуся трапу. За долгие годы работы шпионом у Ямазаки выработалась привычка слушать интуицию, и сейчас она ему подсказывала, что он нашёл то, что искал. Но нужно было удостовериться – проникнуть на корабль и всё разузнать. Ямазаки вытер об комбинезон разом вспотевшие ладони. Там, наверное, полно головорезов и преступников, а у него нет ни нормального оружия, ни подкрепления... Корабль, стоявший в доке, был не из самых новых, вместо гладкой, блестящей обшивки потёртый металл и плоская старомодная палуба. Забраться наверх не составит труда.  
Ямазаки нащупал в складках комбинезона верёвку и крюк, которым можно бы зацепиться за край палубы. Он залез подальше в тень за цистерну, чтобы проверить, хорошо ли завязана петля и тут...  
– Кацура! – воскликнул Ямазаки и тут же зажал себе рот, боясь, что кто-то его услышит.  
– Как тебя там!  
– Ямазаки я! Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Это что ты тут делаешь? Я же предупреждал Шинсенгуми не лезть в это.  
– Ты нам не указ!  
Кацура поморщился.  
– Ну, делай что хочешь, – сказал он. – А я собираюсь проникнуть на корабль Такасуги и узнать, что он планирует, так что не мешай мне.  
– То же самое я могу сказать и тебе! У меня уже всё готово! – Ямазаки продемонстрировал свою верёвку.  
– Ага, – протянул Кацура. – Значит, ты думаешь зацепиться этим крюком за край палубы и подтянуться наверх? И думаешь, что никто там наверху и не заметит, что такая штуковина откуда-то на корабле взялась?  
Тут Кацура потыкал пальцем крюк. Ямазаки поджал губы. Да, это было слабым местом его плана.  
– А сам-то ты как планировал туда попасть?  
– Элизабет, покажи ему!  
Из тени массивным белым призраком вынырнула жуткая утка, которая вечно сопровождала Кацуру, и показала несколько комплектов присосок на ремешках. Ямазаки был вынужден признать, что это, пожалуй, получше верёвки. И тут ему в голову пришла мысль.  
– А может, на этот раз Джои и Шинсенгуми поработают вместе на благо Японии? – как можно более пафосно и высокопарно спросил он, стараясь выражаться на языке Кацуры, чтобы того легче убедить.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? – в голосе Кацуры слышался интерес.

***

Присоски отрывались от обшивки корабля со смешным чпокающим звуком. Хорошо, что в ангаре было шумно, иначе бы наверху это точно услышали. Кацура с присосками справлялся ловко, явно не первый раз использовал этот метод подъёма, Ямазаки с непривычки немного отставал. Зато ему снизу было видно, что у Кацуры отличная задница. Ямазаки тряхнул головой и удивился, какая ерунда лезет в мозг в моменты опасности. Тем временем Кацура уже добрался до палубы, но не спешил перелезать через борт. Там кто-то может быть, а в шумном ангаре не слышно шагов, догадался Ямазаки. Но Кацура прижался ухом к обшивке корабля и на минуту замер. Что он таким образом обнаружил, Ямазаки не знал, но Кацура помахал ему рукой подниматься быстрее и полез на палубу. Ямазаки поспешил за ним, перевалился через бортик и оказался на вражеской территории.  
Они выбрали для подъёма удачное место – у самого конца корабля, почти у стены дока. Они надеялись, что там их не заметят, и надежда оправдалась. По крайней мере на палубе их не ждала вооружённая толпа, как опасался Ямазаки. Но если долго стоять без укрытия, их рано или поздно заметят. Кацура пришёл к тому же выводу, прижимаясь к борту, перебежал к сложенным на палубе ящикам и спрятался за ними. Ямазаки присоединился. Они отцепили наконец присоски, свои Ямазаки запихнул в карман комбинезона, предчувствуя, что они ещё пригодятся.  
– А теперь что? – шёпотом спросил он.  
– Похоже, командный центр там, – указал Кацура вперёд, где посреди палубы как башня возвышался капитанский мостик. – Скорее всего, в нём хранится вся важная информация. Нужно попасть туда.  
– Но там же, наверное, постоянно много вооружённого народа! – возразил Ямазаки.  
Кацура многозначительно положил руку на свою катану. В другой раз Ямазаки бы посмеялся такому драматичному жесту, но сейчас было не смешно.  
– Эй, эй, даже не думай, это самоубийственно плохая идея! Ты как будто никогда шпионских операций не совершал. Не нужно сразу лезть в самое опасное место, пошарим сначала в трюме, может всё и так станет ясно.  
– Я глава Джои! Я специалист по шпионажу! – оскорблённо ответил Кацура и, когда Ямазаки шикнул на него, уже тише продолжил: – Но, может, ты прав, начнём с трюма.  
Им повезло, что ангары плохо освещались, на палубу постоянно падали тени и можно было короткими перебежками от одного затемнённого участка к другому добраться до перехода под палубу. Тяжёлая дверь была открыта: очевидно, на корабле не ждали непрошеных гостей. Ямазаки осторожно заглянул внутрь. В обе стороны расходились коридоры, где-то в глубине корабля раздавался шум механизмов, вдалеке послышались голоса.  
– Наверное, нам нужно вниз, – сказал Кацура.  
Ямазаки согласился и они зашли в коридор. Сердце у Ямазаки колотилось – тут даже хуже, чем на палубе, переходы в корабле узкие, спрятаться некуда, разве что свернуть в боковой коридор, но даже те встречались не часто. Ямазаки заметил на стене план эвакуации и показал на него Кацуре.  
– Там написано, куда идти, чтобы узнать секретные планы Такасуги? – спросил Кацура.  
– Нет, но посмотри, мы сейчас здесь, рядом только каюты. Самый нижний этаж, написано, машинное отделение. Но посмотри сюда! – Ямазаки потыкал пальцем в план.  
– Там ничего не написано.  
– Вот именно, а разве не подозрительно, если на плане, где расписана каждая мелочь, именно это помещение не обозначено никак?  
– Понятно, туда нам и надо! – согласился Кацура.  
Лестница вниз была в самом конце коридора и только они направились к ней, как услышали шаги. Кто-то поднимался к ним. Ямазаки обернулся. Поперечный коридор слишком далеко позади, если сейчас бежать туда, можно не успеть. Кацура опять схватился за катану.  
– Да погоди сразу убивать, – прошипел Ямазаки. Почти как с Хиджикатой ходить шпионить, никакой осмотрительности. Ямазаки достал отмычку и одним движением вскрыл дверь ближайшей каюты, схватил Кацуру за рукав, затащил туда и как можно тише закрыл за собой дверь.  
– А если бы тут кто-то был? – поинтересовался Кацура.  
– Кто будет сидеть в каюте во время рабочего дня? Тихо!  
Кто-то тяжёлыми шагами протопал мимо двери. Ямазаки выдохнул.  
– Кажется, можно выходить, – сказал он. Они вышли из каюты и спустились на следующий уровень. На этот раз им на дороге не попался никто. Насколько Ямазаки помнил план корабля, то самое секретное помещение должно было быть где-то рядом.  
– Вот оно, – первым заметил Кацура.  
– Такую дверь мне не вскрыть, – вздохнул Ямазаки. – Электронный замок.  
– Ну тогда время воспользоваться этим! – Кацура достал бомбу.  
– Если ты начнёшь тут всё взрывать, сюда сбегутся все!  
– Да, наверное. И это будет отличным моментом проникнуть на капитанский мостик и покопаться в документах!  
Ямазаки хотел возразить, что это слишком опасно, но другого варианта он не мог предложить – ясно, что за этой дверью скрывается разгадка планов Такасуги, и так просто туда не попасть.  
– Мы могли бы поймать кого-то и допросить, – начал Ямазаки, но сразу же вспомнил, как пару недель назад подозреваемый предпочёл отравиться, чем попасть в руки Шинсенгуми. Вряд ли найдётся кто-то более разговорчивый.  
– Времени нет. Делаем так: ты возвращаешься наверх и ждёшь. Когда начнутся взрывы и все сбегутся сюда, ты идёшь на капитанский мостик и находишь там всё, что нужно.  
– Постой, а зачем мне это делать, если ты взорвёшь эту дверь и мы и так узнаем, что Такасуги планировал?  
– А если за дверью не то, что мы думаем?  
Ямазаки ответить было нечего. Действительно, у них были только догадки и никаких доказательств, а вдруг за дверью просто продовольственный склад или ещё что-то безобидное и совершенно им не нужное? Нет, запасной план лучше иметь.  
– Но как же ты? Тут будет опасно!  
– Насчёт меня не волнуйся! – ответил Кацура.  
Ямазаки хотел было ответить, что не планирует волноваться о террористе, который только волей случая стал временным союзником, но не смог, он действительно волновался.  
– Ну, ты осторожнее тут, – только сказал он и побежал обратно. Нужно было как можно скорее попасть к командному мостику, пока Кацура не начал взрывать двери, иначе потом в суматохе туда будет не пробиться. Обратно к каютам Ямазаки поднялся без приключений, но в коридоре опять услышал шаги и голоса. Судя по всему, там было два человека. Ямазаки свернул в боковой коридор и притаился в углу. "Если пройдут мимо и не будут сюда заглядывать, меня скорее всего не увидят," – надеялся Ямазаки. Он задержал дыхание и пожалел, что не смог взять с собой катану. Если что-то случится, одними кунаями обойтись будет трудно. Впрочем, всегда можно будет оружие отобрать у убитых... Но этого делать не пришлось, пара мужчин прошли мимо и даже не заглянули в коридор, где прятался Ямазаки. Он прислушался к их разговору, надеясь, что они обсуждали что-то важное, но они говорили про обед. Как только мужчины пропали из вида, Ямазаки поспешил выйти опять на палубу и подобраться поближе к капитанскому мостику. И он еле успел! Как только он притаился за сложенными горкой катушками кабелей неподалёку у входа на капитанский мостик, грянул взрыв. Пол под ногами у Ямазаки задрожал.  
"Началось!", подумал Ямазаки. На корабле раздались звуки сирены, но с капитанского мостика уходить никто не спешил. Но тут раздался ещё один взрыв, такой сильный, что на Ямазаки чуть не упала катушка кабеля. И на этот раз дверь, ведущая в башню капитанского мостика открылась, оттуда высыпали вооружённые люди и побежали к трюму.  
"Это мой шанс!", сказал себе Ямазаки и бросился к капитанскому мостику. Внутри было пусто и темно, только узкая винтовая лестница вела на самый верх. Ямазаки прислушался, но похоже, никого на верху не осталось. Он вытащил пару кунаев и на цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся по лестнице.  
Ямазаки раньше не бывал на капитанских мостиках космических кораблей, и он не ожидал, что там будет столько разной техники. В полумраке мигали кнопочки, поблескивали дисплеи, и даже широкие окна, выходившие на палубу, совершенно не добавляли помещению света. Ямазаки уже было испугался, что тут, как и в архиве Терминала, вся информация будет в электронной форме и он не сможет её почитать, но тут он увидел заваленный бумагами столик, на котором стояла настольная лампа и бросала свет хоть на что-то в тёмном помещении. Ямазаки подошёл к столику и быстро стал перебирать бумаги.  
– Чёрт, я всё понял! – воскликнул он, вытащил из кармана телефон и нажал "1", экстренная связь с Хиджикатой. Тот взял трубку почти сразу.  
– Хиджиката-сан, нужно предупредить людей, Такасуги хочет отравить... – закончить Ямазаки не успел, его телефон жалобно хрустнул и отрубленная половинка телефона шлёпнулась на пол.  
– Шпион, я полагаю? – спросил безразличный голос за спиной Ямазаки. Ямазаки обернулся медленно, как в страшном сне. Из тени в круг света от настольной лампы шагнул высокий мужчина в чёрном и в солнечных очках. В его руках сверкнула катана.  
– Я подозревал, что кто-то попробует пробраться сюда, – сказал он, и в его голосе Ямазаки почувствовал удовольствие от того, что ему удалось кого-то поймать. А ещё этот человек показался ему смутно знакомым.  
– Я помню тебя, я узнал твою музыку. Нужно было убить тебя ещё тогда, если бы я знал, что ты опять встанешь у меня на пути.  
Ямазаки покрылся холодным потом. Теперь и он узнал! Воспоминания о прошлом ранении заставили его поёжиться, он ощутил отголоски боли.  
– Вы меня с кем-то путаете! Я просто работник Терминала. Начальство просило узнать, как долго вы планируете занимать этот док, потому и прислало меня, – Ямазаки понимал, что такая ложь не обманет никого, но хотелось отсрочить момент, когда эта безжалостно блестящая катана вгрызётся в него. Убежать не получится, выход перекрыт. Защищаться? Похоже, единственный вариант. Ямазаки не стал ждать, пока на него нападут, он первым швырнул в мужчину кунай. Тот без труда отбил его катаной, отмахиваясь как от назойливой мухи. Но пока катана была отклонена, Ямазаки запустил в него ещё три куная, и противник не успел вернуть катану так быстро, чтобы как следует отразить их все – один из них поцарапал ему руку. Вот только Ямазаки пытался нанести какое-то более серьёзное ранение, от такого никакого смысла.  
– У тебя нет катаны, я полагаю? – спросил мужчина. – Жаль, я не такой благородный, чтобы тебе её одолжить для честной битвы.  
Он улыбнулся, и в полутьме эта улыбка казалась особенно жуткой. Ямазаки пересчитал оставшиеся кунаи. Ещё хватит на пару попыток, но потом нужно будет переходить на ближний бой, а в этом случае преимущество явно не на его стороне. Но сначала надо хоть немного уравнять шансы. Ямазаки бросил кунай в настольную лампу, та погасла и в комнате стало темнее. В солнечных очках наверное не так просто будет его увидеть.  
– Хорошая мысль, – похвалил его противник. – Но темнота мне не мешает.  
Ямазаки не стал тратить время на разговоры, он опять бросил в противника пару кунаев, но опять это не дало результатов.  
– Пора заканчивать, я полагаю, – сказал мужчина, но тут случилось неожиданное.  
– Ямазаки, ложись!!! – послышалось с палубы. Как и любой из Шинсенгуми, команду "ложись" Ямазаки исполнял почти инстинктивно, слишком часто у Окиты случались "несчастные случаи" с базукой. Он шлёпнулся на пол, и в окно влетела бомба. Осколки стекла посыпались на Ямазаки, но это мелочь по сравнению с взрывной волной и её результатом – стекло нагнали обломки мебели и техники. Ямазаки поднял голову. Его противнику пришлось ещё хуже, его придавило каким-то покорёженным куском металла, но он уже почти смог его сдвинуть. "Это мой шанс!" – понял Ямазаки, поднялся на ноги, поморщился от звона в ушах, и с разбега выпрыгнул в разбитое окно капитанского мостика. Хоть башня была и не высокой, приземление было болезненным, Ямазаки взвыл – кажется, нога подвёрнута. Но времени на это нет.  
– Пора уходить, – подхватил его под локоть Кацура.  
– Мы должны предупредить людей, Такасуги хочет отравить воду в городе!  
– Ничего не получится, я уже взорвал всё их оборудование!  
Тут из трюма высыпала вооружённая толпа.  
– Вот они! Стреляй!  
Мимо Ямазаки и Кацуры засвистели пули.  
– Прыгай!  
– Что? Куда прыгать? – переспросил Ямазаки. Но Кацура не стал объяснять, а просто перемахнул через борт корабля.  
– Вот псих! – крикнул Ямазаки, но последовал за ним. Он уже думал, что сейчас встретит неминуемую смерть, но внизу ждала Элизабет и батут, на который Ямазаки удалось удачно приземлиться.  
– Бежим, за нами погоня! – крикнул Кацура.  
– Моя нога... – начал Ямазаки, но Кацура подхватил его, закинул на спину как мешок и они побежали.  
Навстречу им уже торопилась охрана терминала, но Кацура крикнул, что на корабле был взрыв и он выносит раненого, и их не стали задерживать. А вот прихвостням Такасуги, которые бежали следом, пришлось не так легко.  
Наконец Ямазаки, Кацура и Элизабет выбрались из Терминала. Кацура посадил Ямазаки на скамейку.  
– Ну что же, неплохое получилось сотрудничество с Шинсенгуми, – сказал он. – Я не против повторить.  
Ямазаки только слабо улыбнулся. Пока Кацура его тащил на плече, он отдавил ему все рёбра, но почему-то в тот момент Ямазаки себя чувствовал в безопасности. Вот это он бы не прочь повторить, а взрывы и погони не надо. Но как это сказать Кацуре, Ямазаки не знал, потому просто промолчал, в надежде, что они ещё не раз увидятся на улицах О-Эдо и будет время найти нужные слова.


End file.
